Jardín de rosas azules
by Tea-and-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Ambas reinas se sentían poco apreciadas, el destino se encargará de darles la compañía necesaria. #Asakikuweek Día 7: Favourite AU. Cardverse


Hola :) y gracias por entrar a mi historia. Para el último día de la semana Asakiku me decidí por escribir un cardverse o al menos eso intenté xD Siento que quedo un poco extraño, pero espero que al menos les saqué una sonrisa :)

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hima yo solo ocupo sus personajes para escribir cosas extrañas.

* * *

 _"Paciencia"_ se repetía una y otra vez el joven castaño mientras caminaba de aquí para allá. El rey de corazones lo había hecho llamar al jardín principal, pero se estaba tardando, y eso no era muy usual en él. _"De seguro está con Feliciano"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzaba la mente de Kiku y no paraba de repetirse, sabía con claridad que los reyes no estaban hechos para serles fiel a las reinas, pero aun así le dolía más de lo que esperaba.

-¡Kiku!- escuchó de repente, sacándolo de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

-Ludwig-san, pensé que no vendría.

-Lo siento, estaba…terminando unos asuntos.- respondió ligeramente sonrojado mientras desviaba la vista.

No era muy común que Kiku se enojara, es más nadie lo había visto fruncir el ceño en su vida, pero aunque no lo expresara la reina de corazones estaba furiosa por dentro.

-Como sea, te llamé para pedirte un favor.- Continuó el rey cambiando el tema.

-Dígame-

-Mañana debía ir al reino de Espadas para arreglar unos asuntos de exportaciones y esas cosas. ¿Podrías ir tú en mi lugar?-

Nunca en su vida imaginó que aquel rey de corazones tan serio y estricto como lo conoció ahora estuviera pidiéndole que cubriera sus responsabilidades. Simplemente no podía creerlo. No tendría problema dado que él conocía los asuntos del reino a la perfección y hasta era amigo del rey de espadas, pero el hecho de que Ludwig prefiriera quedarse con Feliciano antes que cumplir con sus deberes le parecía incomprensible.

Aunque después de todo era la reina de corazones y debía seguir las órdenes de su rey, se tragó su rabia y, posiblemente celos y aceptó.

Al salir el sol, la reina de corazones se encontraba lista para partir al reino vecino, aunque mentalmente no estaba preparada para nada.

Miraba el camino de tierra con unos ojos ausentes, no se sentía con el ánimo de lidiar con la personalidad del rey Alfred y menos hablar de asuntos del reino.

Ya entrada la tarde unas grandes y altas puertas azules le dieron la bienvenida al reino. Se impresionó al ver las enormes casas y los amplios jardines llenos de flores azules. Al bajar se sentía fuera de lugar con sus ropas rojas y estampados de corazones. Rápidamente llego uno de los sirvientes del rey a darle la bienvenida

-Bienvenido a nuestro reino. Lamentablemente el rey se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos. ¿Gustaría pasar al salón a esperarlo? No tardará mucho.

Suspiró y poniendo una de sus sonrisas fingidas respondió cortésmente

-Con gusto lo esperaré, pero prefiero esperar en el jardín si no le importa-

Estar rodeado de flores exóticas y diferentes era lo que más le gustaba de viajar a otros reinos, el jardín de su palacio estaba limitado a flores rojas, rosadas, incluso naranjas, pero jamás azules como las que existían aquí.

-¡Ese idiota otra vez!- escuchó una voz que gruñía no muy lejos de él, perturbando su tranquilidad.- ¿Cómo se atreve a-?

Cuando el rubio gruñón se dio vuelta se encontró con que alguien había estado escuchando sus reclamos y era la persona que menos se esperaba. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura y comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No esperaba su llegada hasta mañana, ¿dónde está el rey Ludwig?-

-No pudo venir, está _"ocupado"_ \- sin quererlo puso cierto tono de burla.

-Al igual que el rey Alfred-

Ambos se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en la misma situación. Sus reyes prefirieron una aventura con alguien más dejando a sus reinas, su supuesta compañía, en la soledad. El rey Alfred cayó en los encantos de cierto rey vecino, en sus tiempos su enemigo, pero que el tiempo se había encargado de convertirlo en algo más. Y el rey Ludwig no pudo resistir la ternura de la sota de corazones que mucho tiempo le hizo creer que era solo una amistad.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás Arthur había intentado acercarse a la reina de corazones, pero su desconfianza le hizo creer que ésta estaba interesada en el rey de espadas, mientras que Kiku por su lealtad al rey, o más bien al reino, reprimió todo sentimiento hacia la reina de espadas. Pero ahora ninguno tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, ninguna excusa. Estaban solo los dos en aquel jardín escondido entre flores.

-Adoro las flores azules de su reino-

-Yo estoy aburrido de ver las mismas flores todos los días-

-En ese caso, debería venir a ver las nuestras-

-Iría de no ser porque tengo que arreglar los asuntos con el reino de Tréboles, y debo esperar a que ese idiota se digne a salir-

-Nunca dije que tendría que venir con él.- Arthur jamás espero un comentario así salir de los labios del castaño, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Kiku se había detenido a mirar las rosas azules que abundaban en el jardín.

-¿Las rosas son sus flores favoritas, no es así Arthur-san?-

-Sí sobre todo las rosas azules ¿sabes que significan?- los ojos negros a su lado brillaban de curiosidad. Arthur se acercó a su lado, y tomo una rosa en sus manos.

-Es difícil encontrar en otros reinos, no es algo común ver rosas azules. Por lo que, representan lo inalcanzable lo que está más allá de lo posible. – se miraron fijamente a los ojos, el rubio pensaba que una rosa azul representaba tan bien a Kiku quien desprendía una sensación de lejanía al mirarlo.

-Es algo hermoso, pero mis flores favoritas siempre serán los crisantemos. Ellos representan la eternidad.- Se puso de pie y se sentó en una banca cercana.- Sería un honor para mí que visitara el jardín de mi palacio, de seguro jamás ha visto una rosa color rojo.

-Las he visto, pero nunca he apreciado su belleza en buena compañía.-

-Es una promesa entonces, vendrá a mi reino y apreciará la verdadera belleza de las rosas- dijo sonriendo y levantando el dedo meñique en forma de promesa. El rubio correspondió rápidamente con la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco las estrellas comenzaron a brillar bajo el cielo y las dos reinas seguían conversando acompañados por la luz de la luna.

Y así el destino, o tal vez cierto Joker aburrido, consiguió juntar dos almas acostumbradas a la soledad en aquel jardín de rosas azules.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! y espero que hayan disfrutado de la semana Asakiku *-*

No volveré a publicar aquí hasta que termine un one-shot de cierta pareja que tengo por ahí. Nos vemos :)


End file.
